Thanks for staying by my side: Two sons story
by SuperAmp
Summary: Edward gets in trouble with Carslie and tells him hurtful words he regrets and after he tells memories of his early days with his father to Esme. Also Jasper runs away after doing something horrible.Will have tons of father and son cute bonding moments.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! More chapters to follow. I wrote this over the past few months and thought I would share it. I hope you all enjoy. Please review!!

This was written for fun and I do not own any characters.

Chapter 1

Alice was smiling as she stepped out of the newly built store Mandy in the small town of Forks. She was carrying two shopping bags since she was able to buy a lot since it was the opening weekend. She grinned at each person passing by and even petted a chocolate lab. Upon reaching her car, which was really her brother Edwards sliver Volvo, she heard sirens and saw two police cars race down the street. Only seconds later an ambulance followed and Alice stared in wonder since the town was usually quiet.

Once she put the bags in the trunk and her brown leather purse on the passenger seat she got in, locked the doors and drove slowly but soon was bumper to bumper with the car in front of her. She honked the horn and a middle age woman walking her way with a Dalmatian dog came to her passenger car window looking upset. "What could possibly be going on" thought Alice getting angry, her perfect day turning upside down. She pulled the window down and put on a big smile, "Yes can I help you Mam."

"Dear" said the lady opening her Dalmatian umbrella since it started to drizzle. Alice really liked that touch. "The street is all backed up."

"What?" said Alice since she really wanted to get home so she could show Esme the cute shirts she bought.

"You heard me" the lady replied nodding, "a poor woman has been attacked." Alice watched as the lady almost hyperventilated as she said "attacked." "A kangaroo" the woman whispered and she dashed of with her dog and Alice saw she practically pushed her Dalmatian in the passenger door and she actually jumped in and climbed across to the drivers seat in the car.

Knowing she will not be home soon, Alice quickly decided to pull into a parking space just ahead and walked instead home. Getting the two bags, her purse and car keys she locked the car and walked "wow she said as the next three streets were backed up.

Finally nearing the highway… Alice saw the police, EMTs and now even firefighters. There were numerous reporters and camera crews. That's when Alice realized she was the only pedestrian walking on the street. She gave the man and obviously his daughter staring at her from their minivan a dirty look. "Kangaroo" she said out loud smiling. Getting the giggles she walked forward nearing the accident site. There has never been a kangaroo sighting in Forks.

"Ohhh" Alice gasped when she saw the victim. Her hands flew to her mouth it sure did look like a Kangaroo punched her. But Alice could recognize the attack scratches anytime…. VAMPIRE. Now nearly hyperventilating herself, Alice picked up the two bags she dropped and ran at vampire speed home.

CULLEN HOUSE:

"Hoo-hah" said Emmett lying on the living room couch reading a sports magazine. Smiling he said "what happened to you?"

That's when Alice realized she was soaking wet from the rain and her purse and bags were muddy. Almost shivering with fear she spoke slowly, "an elderly woman."

"Yes there are many of them Alice, here in Forks" he said annoyed obviously.

"Was attacked."

This got his attention as he sat up straight and nodded "vampire" he said seriously.

"Just thought I would give you a heads up Emmett" she said heading up the stairs to her and Jaspers room.

"Did you buy me anything" he asked as if he was five years old calling after her.

"Emmett" she said quietly, always thinking he is the center of attention."

FORKS HOSPITAL:

"Dr. Cullen…." Carslie doing very important paper work for a young girl who had heart surgery, looked up to see a familiar EMT he seen on occasion frantic. "I think you better come take a look."

"I am on lunch hour" he said patiently

"Oh you really should come man" insisted the EMT.

"Fine" said Carslie putting down the feathered pen and closed the door behind him leaving his very cozy office full of trophies and medals and pictures of his wife and children through out the years. He did not bother to lock it and walked two halls to the emergency room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh thank goodness you're here " said Claire a very overweight nurse. "Look" she said and before lifting the blanket she said "Kangaroo attack."

All Carslie could do was stare not blinking as it registered.

"Dr." Claire questioned "are you alright."

"Did I hear right Claire, a kangaroo" he choked.

"Umm" she nodded.

"As if I am in a zoo" thought Carslie. He waved letting her know to pull back the covers and her got very angry the second he saw the woman. He had to bite his lip.

"Shocking" said Claire seeing his reaction.

"Yes" replied Carslie nodding thought waling back to his office. "Oh, it is absolutely a kangaroo" he reassured.

CULLEN HOUSE:

Carslie still in uniform pulled up to the house with such rage he actually hit one of the statues of a big sunflower in front of the house. If it could his face would have been as red as a tomato. "Damn it" he furiously stated as he got out and saw the devastating scratch on the hood of the car. "It's just a car" he tried to say "and one of my children's necks is just a neck." The car he had been driving has been his baby for three years now and had even named it calling it cherry pie. The car did not have one scratch on it before this. NOT ONE. He marched to the front door angrier then he been in years, he stepped over all the sunflower statue bits that went flying on the impact.

Alice, finally finished blow drying her hair after a quick shower and was putting her wet clothes in the hamper when she noticed a letter on the bed. She was in such a rush earlier to jump into the shower she must have placed all her clothes on the letter. She carefully picked it up and collapsed on the bed, almost fainting after quickly reading it.

Carslie with his hand on the entrance door took 5 deep breaths before opening it and stepping inside. He saw Emmett who was still lying on the couch resting "Dad your home early" he questioned.

"I took the rest of the day off" informed Carslie taking off his shoes while taking a long look at his son...studying him. "Could his oldest child, who should be setting a good example for his brothers and sisters do something so horrible as to" Carslie could not finish the sentence.

"Dad did I do something that you know about, but I guess I don't?" asked Emmett with his eyes calm as can be. Biting his lip hard Carslie could not help but chuckle when his boy gave him a big goofy grin.

For now Dr. Cullen was more at ease. "No you are clear" replied Carslie.

"Good" answered Emmett "because I vacuumed today for mom and I know if I would be in trouble you would not appreciate it.

"Good boy Emmett" said Carslie praising his son who always craved attention. "The house is spotless, the air is much healthier" he said while taking in a deep breath to show for a job well done.

Quickly remembering what his main concern was he shouted "Rosalie" up the stairs.

"Shopping in Port Angeles" answered Emmett.

"Edward" roared Carslie and Emmett covered his ears.

Alice hearing her father ran down the stairs. "Dad" she said cautiously seeing he was extremely upset.

"Not now Alice" he choked out. "Edward Cullen" he raged up the stairs.

Alice actually frightened joined Emmett in the living room as Carslie was about to march up the stairs when Esme came in from the screen door in the kitchen. "What is going on in here" she asked fiercely pointing to her two children Alice who was standing shaking and Emmett breathing heavily. "Calm down" Carslie "you are frightening them."

Not hearing a word his wife was saying he roared "Edward" making Esme gasp and shake her head in disapproval. She did not like yelling in her house.

Finally appearing when Carslie was halfway upstairs.... A frantic Edward said "where is my car," shaking "what did you do with my baby" he pointed to Alice "where is she?"

"Ahh Eddies in love" taunted Emmett.

Edward hated that name more then ever and was about to use his vampire speed to go down the stairs and hit him but Carslie knowing his youngest son all to well grabbed him before hand and pushed him upstairs giving him a sharp smack to his head.

"Carslie" Esme said loudly quite upset.

"I will have a talk with you later Edward" said Carslie as his youngest son gloomily climbed the rest of the stairs stomping loudly to show he was angry.

"Hah hah" chuckled Emmett at his brother who was being punished.

"Emmett" warned Esme.

"Good thing I vacuumed today, so I am loved" grinned Emmett and sat back confidently on the couch.

Turning around Edward wanted to give his brother a dirty look for the remark but instead found his father in his face. "Upstairs Edward" his father pointed giving his son a little push.

"Better go Eddie," Edward heard Emmett tease him inside his head.

"Edward" warned his father.

"He wants to get me in trouble" thought Edward...."oh, I'll give him trouble." About to jump over the railing of the stairs Edward felt a slap to his face that was with such immense force he immediately fell, more practically flew into the wall and collided with about four picture frames that broke all into pieces cutting up his back and to only make it worse his head smashed into the newly painted wall making a big hole in the wall.

"Edward" screamed Esme as she ran up the steps and Carslie just bit his lip and breathed deeply in and out.

Before Esme could reach her son to help him he was already at the top of the staircase. His hair was all messed up and he was holding his face where he was hit. He was hunched over probably since his back hurt thought Esme. His eyes changed colors to almost black and he growled beyond viciously, "I hate you" to Carslie. "I wish I did not have to have you as my father" and with that he vanished.

"Sweetheart" Esme called after him.

"Mom" called Alice already on the stairs and handed her the letter since Carslie stormed into his den.

"Alice I should go talk to Edward" she said putting it in her pocket.

"No mom, you have to read it now... it's about Jasper."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you to everyone for the encouraging words and please review this chapter as well!! Reviews just make my day!!!

Now here is Chapter 2 of my fist fan fiction story ever!

Esme honestly did not know how much more she could take. She was extremely worried about Edward. But with Alice intensely saying she should read the letter… Esme was willing to allow herself no more than one minute to read it over. After she would not let herself be disturbed and she would go check on her son.

Alice stared with big eyes as she watched her mother, have the same reaction as she did. However, to make it a bit different Esme fainted after collapsing on the stairs. "Mom" shrieked Alice.

Emmett soon followed, "mom, mommy" he called as he used vampire speed to get to the stairs and sit next to her. Hearing the commotion from his room and "mom" being shouted Edward was the third to be at her side pushing Emmett to the side. "Edward" snarled Emmett as he lightly hit the railing of the stairs.

"Mom, mom, wake up, please, come on mom" said Edward shaking Esme.

"What is going on?" asked Carslie appearing looking very sour. He at all cost avoided looking at Edward.

"Mom fainted" answered Alice.

Before Carslie could react Esme whispering said "I'm okay, help me sit" and Edward was aiding her immediately.

Still dizzy she handed Carslie the letter. "Is this what you were trying to get me to read earlier?" he asked Alice.

"Yes dad" she nodded becoming sick as she thought of poor Jasper.

Though tired and irritated Carslie read the letter and it only took 10 seconds.

I did something so horrible, I will never be forgiven. I cannot stand what I am and having to live with it day after day... forever. How I wish I could die when I am 72 like everyone else. It has been along life and I am getting no better. I will never learn the vegetarian way of life. Think of me as you don't have to have me as a son no more.

Jasper

"Yikes was all Carslie could say. He was no longer sour but turned sick as well and slowly sank to the floor sitting.

"I know dad" said Alice sitting next to him.

"His son…lost…ran away" Carslie could not bring himself to think that Jasper might and try kill himself. He put his hands to his face. He would have been as red as a brick house if he was human. "What a horrible father I am…..terrible." He was immensely embarrassed as he replayed the hurtful words Edward told him. Despite having absolutely no right to say that to him his father; Carslie now admitted to himself he came down rather hard on his son….his first companion.

Today Carslie broke all that he worked and fought for during the years. In his early days as a new vampire he loathed himself for killing innocent people and shattering the hearts of their loved ones. He despised himself so much that he tried to kill himself on more than one attempt. But still living as the days passed Carslie struggled and eventually through numerous failures learned to be vegetarian. At this Carslie thought of Jasper, he and his son were a lot alike.

On occasion if Carslie was alone he pondered what if he would have succeeded killing himself in the days of his youth? He would have missed out on so much… learning to make evil to good, becoming a doctor, saving people's life, meeting Edward and transforming him. Edward his heart ached at that point. This boy absolutely held the most special place in Carslies heart. Today Carslie went against his primary priority of letting his children be happy and stand up for themselves. He could have kicked himself since that was what Edward was trying to do. He definitely heard Emmett's taunts to Edward but let his vampire anger get the best of him. Carslie now deeply regretted yelling at Edward. He rarely raised his voice and usually the family was laughing and giggling in harmony. But worse he felt down and low for slapping Edward. Closing his eyes Carslie promised himself he would talk later with his son and ask for forgiveness. But right now Jasper had to be found. He had so much potential and much more to live for.

"Can someone tell me what is wrong?" asked Emmett breaking the silence.

"Jaspers gone" said Edward in a serious tone since he read Esmes mind.

PORT ANGELES: ROSALIE

Rosalie searched almost the entire city after getting a text message from Emmett not to come home. But after an hour of driving through growing upset, she headed to the Cullen's house

FORKS CITY: EMMETT

"Jasps" called Emmett speeding through the small town and was faced by the same disappointment as Rosalie.

It was nearly 1:00 am when Edward arrived at the hidden entrance in the forest to the Cullen's house. It was pitch black outside and the woods would have been eerie to humans. But as he pulled slowly up to the driveway in his Volvo his house had almost all the lights on in every room. He carefully parked the car and saw Esme sitting on the entrance stairs. Edward sighed for she was thinking about Jasper.

Getting slowly and painfully out since his back still hurt a bit he smiled glad to have his baby back. "No sign of him?" asked Esme in a desperate tone. This irritated Edward since he texted her on his way home from Seattle that there was no sign of him. But knowing her heart was aching Edward just shook his head. "Your father search the nearby woods" she informed only to chuckle "and you already knew that, right?"

Edward nodded since he knew his mother was referring to that he read her mind.

"Don't worry mom" said Edward.

"Come here sweetheart" said Esme opening her arms for a hug and Edward who was sitting on the hood of his car to up and sat next to her. He leaned on her shoulder resting, staring into the woods. Before Edward knew it, Esme had his face in her hands. She ran her cold hands over where Carslie hit him causing him to gasp. "Your father loves you" she stated while Edward who now had his left elbow on his thigh and chin in his hand nodded slowly. "You are what kept him alive" she informed.

"Esme" Edward said. He was going to reveal something to her that he never told anyone, not even Bella…his love. Seeing that her son had something very important to tell her she allowed herself to spare a few minutes to listen. She nodded in response to let him know she was there for him. She could see his frustration as he clenched his teeth and held his fists together tightly.

Painfully Edward started "I was so sick…" at this he stopped, breathing in heavily and if it would have been possible tears would be in his eyes. Esme gently held his hand. "Knowing I would die…I remember thinking this was not how it was suppose to end for us." His heart pounding he continued "My father…Anthony" he said staring into the night "was going to take us to the country for the summer" he recalled. "Since he and my mother Elizabeth worked continuously and had a hard life, he wanted to take me and my mother to go to the lake, ride horses, and pick apples. Since the day I was born to them" he placed his free hand on his heart "my father and mother did not leave the city. Working for me… to get me clothes, food, and an education… Father decided since I am 17 it would be time to go away. He found a family living in the country who wanted to come to the city for the summer. He informed my mother and me that we would be trading apartments for the summer. It was all set and we would be leaving in early June once school let out."

Closing his eyes Edward continued "it was late April I believe when father told us this. My mother started to work later hours and come home after I went to bed. The longer hours were for me…she bought me country clothes such as sandals and swimming trunks. I hardly saw her anymore…only if she accidently woke me as she tip toed into my room to take a look at me. That's when things took a turn. Nearly a month before our summer adventure, that was when I got into trouble at school. I was accused of stealing. The headmaster took the ruler to me and I had a letter sent home." At this Edward stopped again holding his head and Esme feeling his pain patted his thigh.

"On the long walk home, I was more than frightened. I even thought of not giving my father the letter. Upon reading it he got mothers wooden spoon" Lowering his head Edward quietly said "I begged him and begged him that to not take the wooden spoon to me. I was already in so much pain but he still gave it to me. That night very late my mother quietly came into my room. She believed me that I did not do it and comforted me since my father informed her about him tanning my hide. She stayed by my side all night."

"Things got better fast for I could not stay mad at father long. He told us to get to the country we would be taking a train. I never been on one so I was very excited. Soon after father announced he would be leaving for a few days to prepare for our arrival in the country. By then school was out and I packed and cleaned our house until mother came home from work. I waited to go to sleep until she was home. It was so dark outside and poorer people often knocked on the door. I felt safer when she got home."

"You are a good boy for helping her" Esme said.

Edward looked in her eyes then sadly said "she always told me that. Then we to a message one night from the police that turned our world upside down. Father was involved in a horse and buggy accident upon his arrival in the country. He passed away from the impact and injuries. Mother and I cried and cried. They were married for years."

Forcing back a growl Edward continued "even when he was alive they could hardly keep up our small apartment. Almost immediately mother got a second job working on weekends too. That's when we almost lost our apartment and my mother told me I am now a young man and would need to get a job. I decided to clean chimneys for families and in the evening shine people's shoes."

"It went on like this all the way up to early September. I left home at early morning and returned late evening a few hours before my mother. We both missed father terribly. Often when I was home alone I cried since I loved him so much. He helped me learn so much, to ride a bike, read and write. He was the one that insisted I go to school to get an education so that one day when I started a family I could not have to work long hours. He hoped that I would have a good job. He always regretted working long hours and not spending enough time with my mother and me."

"Working all through the summer, I very much wanted to go to school and finish my last year but it was that month I fell ill. One morning my mother came to wake me in the early hours but I felt sick. I had a fever. She felt my head but since it was a mild fever. She told me to get ready for work. I remember just rolling to my other side so that I can go back to sleep. My mother asked me if something happened at work or if I was just being stubborn since we did not have enough for school and I did not want to work because of that. She strictly said I have to go to work and I could rest on the weekend. I did go to work and either on Saturday or Sunday my stomach started to hurt. I skipped dinner and my fever was worse. I slept until the late hours of night when I woke up to my mother tapping a cold rag on my head. She said she was very worried of me and when she peered into my room to check on me, she saw my fever was worse. She hoped the cold rag would help me sleep through the night."

"I immediately let her know that my stomach was hurting me and she looked at it. When she pressed on it I screamed so loudly she said first thing in the morning she will get the Dr. to take a look on me. As the night progressed I was in agony and my mother stayed by my side. She tried her best to comfort me but I cried to her that I fell so ill.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! Here is chapter 3 and Edward will go to the hospital, meet Carslie and endure the painful transformation into a vampire!!!

Please Review! Also in this chapter I don't mention exactly the reason Edward is in the hospital but in the reviews if anyone wants to guess, I will tell why in chapter 4.

"In the early hours of morning my mother had a doctor come over. He let my mother know I had a quite high fever after taking my temperature, since she stepped out for that minute only to give me privacy. I will never forget the worry in her eyes. After he examined my belly with my mother watching him like a hawk making sure he would not accidently press too hard and hurt me. She stood right by his side and watched his hand as he got closer and closer to the place where it hurt. This time I screamed even louder in the worst pain I ever felt in my life at the time. Crying hard and very scared the doctor pulled my mother away from me as she tried to quiet me down. In the next room he probably told her what was wrong. I remember clearly she came in crying lightly followed by the doctor. My mother told me I would need to go to the hospital. The doctor seriously nodded at me concern in his eyes. He quickly said he would give us only half an hour to pack some belongings of mine. He said he would have to leave now and get two men to help him carry me to the horse and buggy."

"At this my eyes went to the back of my head and I felt as if I would faint. I could not even look at a horse and buggy since my father passed away more than ride in one."

Pausing Edward decided to get up and face Esme before he continued. He had his left foot on the second step.

"After the doctor left my mother fast as she could got out my school bag and put in the essentials. I lay in extreme agony watching her tearing as she put clean socks in my bag. In less than ten minutes she was done and came to sit on my bed. I remember she asked if I wanted to take Smiles with me. Even though I was 17 and bringing along a stuffed animal with me would be childish I nodded crying lightly in pain. I watched as mother placed the stuffed bear in the bag. With minutes left my mother quickly got out my winter wool blanket and got out a cool wet towel to place on my head."

"Upon the doctor returning I remember my fear of riding in the carriage returned. I trembled as they gently placed me on a stretcher and soon we were outside. Some of the neighbors were playing outside and waved as we all went to the hospital. At that moment I yet did not know I was to never see home again."

"My mother held my hand all the way to the hospital and she kept feeling my forehead and pushing my hair out of the way. But I was still frightened, I never bee to the hospital and did not know what was to happen. Upon arriving my heart was racing and things progressed quickly. Despite my fear the next memory I could recall is I was lying on the operating table and could hear my mother crying hysterically outside the room, for she was not allowed in. I still can see all the operation tools but I was not allowed to be afraid long for the doctor tied down one of my arms and put a needle in it. My mother, my poor mother waiting outside must have thought they were hurting me or worse attacking me…her only son for I screamed so loudly as the needle was put in. It was perhaps the third of fourth injection I ever got in my 17 years and I was seeing stars it hurt so much."

"The next thing I knew was I was in some kind of waiting room with the sun shining. Other patients and a few doctors were in the room too. My belly still hurt very much and I really wanted to see my mother. But they probably did not let me because the next time I opened my eyes it was dark outside."

At his next comment Edward closed his eyes. "Edward, I heard…Edward and I soon realized it was my mother, her eyes were very wet. I will never forget her voice, I was so happy to see her. She told me it was all over and she carefully hugged me and I tried to hug her back only to receive an extremely sharp pain in my stomach. My mother told me I was very brave and that I was going to feel better in the morning. She told me she would sleep the night on the floor. She told me to just close my eyes lovingly, massaging my temples; it was a very exhausting day…"

"The next morning I was awoken to a doctor feeling my forehead. I still felt terribly sick… not even a bit better. I could see my mother was preparing a wet rag to put on me. As she did the doctor examined my belly with me gasping. My mother sat down next to me on the cot and watched as the doctor pressed over the bandage. I nearly jumped out of my skin due to it. I would say about for the next hour I cried and could not stop. My tummy just felt very sick. Later on that day a doctor took of my bandage and needed to clean the wound. I did not want to take a look at the incision. Just thinking about it made me nauseous. This doctor was gentle; he carefully cleaned the cuts with soap and water.

Though it did sting quite a bit he was pressing very gently. That night my mother gave me a back rub as I lay on my side. I could not wait for the next day since before I fell asleep I was feeling a bit better."

"The third early morning I awoke with the highest fever yet. I was exhausted and felt in extreme pain. I thought I could never have pain like this again. Gasping I opened my eyes and saw my mother was holding my hand tightly. She looked very tired and she was tearing. She was very pale and breathing heavily. I later found out she almost watched me through the entire night since my fever was so high. I cried lightly and felt very faint and dizzy. That morning all I could think about was the pain I was in."

Nearing the most emotional part Edward sat back down and rested his head on his knees. To comfort him, Esme put her head on his back. "That afternoon continued Edward… I was in grave danger. I was so sick, I was moved to a floor where patients were left to die. It was the second time my mother became hysterical and actually hit one of the doctors with her purse. She did this because they suggested to her not to stay with me since people on this floor were on there death beds and contagious with diseases. She told me she would not leave my side and that I would have to fight more than ever. We would get through this she told me."

"Not one doctor came to look at me and into the late hours of night my mother tried all her home remedies to help me. Unfortunately none worked and my wound became infected. My mother with all heart and love for me did her best to clean the cuts. But by then my body was slowly shutting down and the pain lessened. My mother once again stayed up all through the night with me since I could not sleep. Since my body was shutting down I recall I was having a harder time to move and I just laid there like I was paralyzed. She tried her best to comfort me by massaging my feet or kissing my face over and over."

"Things got worse, by far into the early hours of the fourth day. My body was going numb and I could not feel her holding my hand. This caused her to cry slightly when I told her. Finally a doctor came to check on me and saw I was going down hill fast…. I was losing circulation and I would not have much time left. My mother begged him to help me but he claimed my body was so close to being shut down I still would not have a chance. Tears going down her cheek, my mother stayed strong for me as I was soon no longer able to keep my eyes open. It must have been the most horrific experience of her life to see me her son, little boy near death."

"She held a death grip to my hand and that when she started to sneeze. She kept brushing my hair with her hand. She then told me a story about my childhood that was very special to her. She said I was about two years old when one winter day she wanted to surprise me with homemade fudge. It was cooking in a big pot over the fire and she only left the kitchen for a second. Just one she claimed. She thought I was taking my usual afternoon nap. She then told me when she returned there I was standing on a chair eating fudge from the big pot with my hand. She said it was the most precious memory of me to her. She recalled to me that I had fudge all over me, my shirt, hair and feet besides my hands. With the end of the memory my mother coughed as she must have realized the floor we were on got very cold. Some of the windows were broken. At that point it was nearing into the early hours of night perhaps 8 or 9. Crying quite a bit over how lifeless I was growing my mother got my wool winter blanket and placed it gently on me and finished with a kiss to my forehead. I knew all this was going on because I could still hear. Lastly she placed smiles very close to me. Trying to be strong but still crying my mother told me I have to get better, I must."

"I knew she was devastated that she could have lost me that night I was so ill. You are a strong boy Edward she told me over and over into the late hours of night. She really wanted to take me home. Please, please she cried heavily into her hands. It does not matter if you cannot get out of bed. I will take care of you forever. I will feed you and even bathe you if I have to Edward she cried almost hysterically."

"I truly do not know how I survived the night but I was still alive in the next morning. My hearing was going but I heard sneezing… it was my mother and she was yelling at someone. She wanted to bring me home since I was getting no care in the hospital. The reply came from definitely a doctor who told her I was very along on my death bed and would probably pass away today. In rage my mother screamed that comment was something she did not need to hear. I think she punched the doctor since he told her not to take her anger out on him. She screamed viciously at him that there was just one thing in life that she would not do and that would be to see the death of her child and bury him. She must not have known that I was awake."

"Hours later my mother had her head on my chest listening to my heart. She was crying a lot getting my gown wet. She kept crying no, no, no, not yet, hang on Edward. My heart beat was very faint."

"That was when we met Dr. Cullen. I heard him say he was in charge of the floor now and that he would look at me. The joy in my mother's voice I will never forget. She let him examine me immediately."

"Edward" he asked feeling my head, my fever went down he told my extremely worried mother. "Edward can you her me."

"All I could do was groan. He informed me that he was going to check my belly, I groaned again as a yes. I felt someone brush my hair. I am right here my baby said my mother sitting very close next to me on the cot. I moaned in pain as pressed on my tummy."

"Hurts Edward" he asked concern in his voice.

"Ahh I answered and he requested that I move my legs but I no longer could. My mother informed him that I as well had no feeling in my hands. Dr. Cullen told my mother he had a few injections that could may be help me."

"Despite not being able to open my eyes, I could still hear and my faint heart started to beat fast and I sweated when I heard injections. At this point Esme had her hand on Edwards thigh and she had grief in her eyes. I clearly remember getting the injections in my thighs, they were jabbed in and yet I could not cry I was so very ill"

"That night was my very last with my mother. The injections did work slightly and I was able to open my eyes a teeny bit to see her. My mother Edward said and he knew he would have had tears in his eyes if her could. I loved her so so so much. I still do… I always will. She took absolutely great care of me and at this Edward looked at the stars crying silently to himself. Esme gently patted his back and felt so very proud to have Edward as her son. That, that night choked Edward my last one, she was so happy that she could see my beautiful gray eyes again after days of not. She kissed my face over and over and got a wash cloth and washed my face, ears and feet. I knew she believed she could take me home. Into the early hours of morning my injection sites became infected and my mother did her best to clean them. I was her little boy, her pride and joy."

Crying and devastated in his heart Edward was so upset he started to tremble terribly something that vampires rarely did. "I remember being changed…. I just felt some bite me. I could not see for I fell onto my death bed again and I was quite startled. I prayed someone would come help but I was alone. The teeth sank deeper and deeper into my neck."

"I don't know how many days later I awoke but it was sunny and I was starving. But strangely I did not have hunger for apples or chocolate fudge. I had a thirst for blood. I know I practically destroyed Carslies small house. I searched and searched the entire house for my craving. I could only imagine Carslies thought when he came home that afternoon to find me in the garden. He called my name cautiously and like a magnate I turned to him. I knew I heard that voice before."

"Edward" I remember Carslie screaming.

"It sounded as if he was in rage and fright combined. He ran over to me as fast as her cod and I remember he forced his hand practically down my throat. He was breathing heavily as he got the flower bits I was chewing and was about to swallow. He led me back inside his house and nearly had a fit when he walked into the surprise's I left him. I remember he tried to smile at me. He definitely did not expect my transformation to occur so fast."

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hi everyone, I know I took very long to update but school is done now! Let me know what you think of this chapter and I will have chapter 5 up in a few days!

Get ready now: this chapter will have tons of father and son bonding and cuteness

Previously... I remember he tried to smile at me. He definitely did not expect my transformation to occur so fast.

After Carslie cleaned up the messes I made, I developed a belly ache and felt like crying but could not. Carslie just put his hand to his head realizing I swallowed to much flowers.

He was very kind and examined my belly after lifting up the hospital gown I was still in. I remember distinctly he felt where my appendix would be thoroughly but there was no scar ast all. I asked him my first question why I could not cry. All he told me was I now cried in my heart. I absolutely wished to know more but fulley understand today why Carslie waited to tell me more. I still complained about my stomach and he made me something probably similar to medicine. I did not want to drink it since I felt so sick, cold and alone but he insisted and that was the first time he told me I was a good boy.

The next morning my tummy was feeling much better but Carslie examined it again smiling as I told him all the pain was gone. I beginning to like him. He was now wiser not to leave me home alone and took the day off. That morning he told me I would need to take a bath, he was worried I had germs on me from the hospital and since I wet myself the night before. I was hesitated to take one.

I was afraid I would hurt my belly again. When I told him he nodded understandingly and warmly told me he would help me. I really was quite nervous and my belly hurt a bit as Carslie got the water running in the bathtub. Despite knowing I heard his voice before, I never saw Carslie before.

I shook with fear as he called to me from the other room to take off my clothes. But then I thought about how he made my tummy better and was a very nice man. I cautiously decided to accept his help. I just felt connected to him. It was bizarre. But I just felt like it.

Esme watched Edward as she he looked into the dark mysterious forest. She could not tell how he was feeling and soon he continued.

"The bath did not go well. He thoroughly wahed my hands and feet and even cut my nails but when it came to washing my hair...Carslie got to much honey soap in my eyes and I started to growel at him. That was the first time I ever growled at my new father. However, he took it well and with a bucket poured clean water on my head. While he was hoping to help my eyes, they only ended burning more so I decided to jump up and run to where ever I could.

"Edward" he called in concern but with a sense of humor. Not making it far with soap still on me and all wet I slipped and fell hard to his concrete floor. I remember hitting my hip and I really wanted to cry. Upon hearing me fall, he rushed into the room but I was faster and I was in his yard with confusement, fear and I felt sick! I did not like him anymore.

I had my hand to my head and I was nearly hyperventilating as he came outside with a towel.

Edward grinned and said "I would have been so embarrassed if anyone was outside. Errr" he said hitting his head twice. Carslie calmly called me to come to him but I ran into the forest. I ran and ran and ran until I stubbed my toe on a twig and collapsed into the leaves. Probably it was only seconds later Carslie found me.

I was huffing and puffing since my big toe hurt so much. He immediately sat down next to me and gave me a hug which I accepted and put the towel on me.

I could barely move my toe and he took a look at it. He warmly patted my back and told me everything will be okay, more importantly that I will be okay. Thats when he extended his hand and I took it.

As the days passed things got no easier Carslie desperately tried to re-train me to use the bathroom so he would not have to clean up after me. But it was a slow process... absolutely. It took all of my new fathers energy. One time before my shower, I decided to go to the bathroom in Carslies kitchen sink. I remember him calling me that the bath is ready but I was still going when he came out to get me and nearly had a stroke!

"I was full of suprises Esme back then" chuckled Edward. Carslie took my face and made me look at the sink.

"That is something you will not do again Edward" he said pointing in the sink.

Understanding I did something very wrong, I for the first time told my father "I am sorry Carslie" I said quietly and he took a good look and me.

"Okay" he said in a lighter tone. "What will Edward never do again" he asked me as he crossed his arms.

"Goo, go, go in there" I said.

"You better not" said Carslie like he meant it!

Another problem was Carslie made me stay mostly indoors and I craved blood. One night Carslie had to stay so late he came home to find blood all over his house... My blood. I was sooooooooo,sooooooo thirsty and desperate, I actually bit my arm open and started to drink my blood but it was not enough so I bit off two of myfingers. I have never seen him that angry yet... I thought he would understand... I was so severely hungry. What I came to understand was at that point I was what could be compared to a toddler in a human child. I could understand simple commands but needed to be fed often. Since I was Carslies first vampire child I was the one who got to go through the first time parent experiences.

Remembering his reaction, Carslie grabbed me and quickly sewed up my arm and luckily found my fingers, stitching them back on. After applying a bandage he with his eyes fuming and steam coming out of his ears took my non-injured hand and I recall gave two sharp smacks on it telling me to NEVER do something like this again!

I just stared at him quivering in fear not comprehending what he meant.

As the days passed to weeks, Carslie learned he had to look after me better. There never was the same incidence again since he fed me more. He now came home at lunch to feed me as well as sit me on the toilet to make sure I would be fine till he got home. He as well no longer dared to leave me home late again. While Carslie was cautious about making sure I was always fed enough, a down side was he only let me outside at lunch time to play in the yard.

I probably only got 15 minutes at most to let my energy out and be a child. While I looked like a 17 year old, in my vampire age I was around 2-3 years old. There was much more for Carslie to learn about me.

Please Review and tell me if I should put up the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the encouraging words to continue the story, I have it all written out already and just need to type it up, so please let me know what you think of this chapter!

Enjoy!

One day Carslie fed me my lunch, and he let me play outside while he wanted to make time useful and mopped the floors. "As you know me today Esme, I havve a tremendous amount of energy and am like lightening I am so fast."

This was the same in my early days and I that day climbed into a tree, having a rush. Carslie coming out with his briefcase just like any other day expecting me by the door ready to go inside so he could leave, dropped everything... his briefcase breaking and everything falling out.

He turned very white, seeing me in the tree and told me to stay put. I remember feeling terrified, sweating and nauseus as Carslie started to climb up. I prayed he would reach me faster since I was starting to lose grip. I was so dependent on him at that point in mylife, I did not know how to climb a tree yet. He told me to hold on and hugged me tightly when he got to me. I was very relieved when I got to the ground but I was still shaking.

It was then I realized with my not hungry eyes that my new father was furious. "Edward" he said in a dangerous tone as he took my hand and dusted me off. "Get inside" he demanded. I recall he was as well full of leaves, twings, and grass.

Slamming the door with vampire strength, the small house shook as I once again was standing there in trouble, not understanding what I did wrong. Dusting my hair off Carslie was still in a vicious appearance/mood. But he seemed to realize I could not understand, despite showing his anger, so he combined it with a easy to comprehend explanation.

He told me the trees are bad and remembering how scared I was high on the trees, I nodded and he told me good boy.

After that terrifying encounter, Carslie stayed home the rest of the day and gave me a bath. Though still remembering he got soap in my eyes, my father was doing a much better job. He now always put his hand on top of my eyes when it was time to rinse. "Edward, Edward" he told me as he took out twigs from my hair even after washing it!

After shampooing it once more and rinsing he made sure my body was all scrubbed down and washed with his buttermilk soap. I cooperated well and he told me that's my boy as he dried my hair. After drying me off Carslie since he was a top notch doctor checked to make sure I did not have any ticks from being high in the tree.

Unfortunately he found one tick on my ankle and told me calmly he has to remove it and told me to put on my bathrobe while he gto the tweezers.

Since this was nearly my fourth month with Carslie, I let him remove the tick only to face extreme pinches and I started to cry the only way a vampire could.

"Almost done Edward" he told me being totally under control in his doctor mode. I recall it hurt quite a bit and even after he bandaged up my ankle to make sure I was comfortable, I cried.

For the first time in my vampire life Carslie allowed me to sit on his lap as I cried into his chest in pain. He kept telling me "good boy" over and over as he patted my back supportively.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews and advice, I really appreciate it. Please keep the reviews coming!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Carslie seemed to learn more on how to raise me. I know now he fulley understood by then that when he changed me into a vampire despite being a 17 year old boy, I was reborn in my mid and within time I would mature to his capacity. The days that followed, Carslie no longer let me outside alone for playtime. Up till then I alone skipped rocks in the small pond in front of his house or put my feet in the pond.

But Carslie one day after lunch made a ball out of towels and came outside! I who still behaved like a 2-3 year old was over joyed. I can still remember Carslies reaction. He was grinning very much that I was so happy and this became part of our daily routine in the weeks to come.

Carslie more, layed down some strict rules for me. One, he told me while he was at work I would have to try and help clean the house to keep me busy. This I did. I swept the kitchen the best I could and fixed the pillows on the couch and folded socks. While I still did the bare minimum, Carslie praised me greatly.

Two- as a reward he told me if I was a good boy for the morning after he fed me lunch we would play outside. This I craved since Carslie started to teach me baseball, something I was very good at.

So each morning I tried my best to do my chores and keep busy. I always jumped up and down in excitement if we could play baseball, even if it was for a few minutes.

Third, now that Carslie was more firm with me he expected me to do some spelling, math, and reading each afternoon, so that was how I spent my afternoons for quite awhile, trying super hard to make no mistakes on the assignments, since Carslie looked over all the papers when he came home.

Nearing seven months with my new father, he was very proud on how well I was behaving and growing up. I was now around 3-4 years old and became very interested in reading and mathematics. While Carslie at first gave me words such as cat, house, smile, and 1+2, I learned very fast. Carslie kept telling me I was growing into a big boy and within no time I was reading advanced novels and thriving in algebra and geometry. But despite me being so advanced academically I often still misunderstood Carslies simple conversations with me.

Further it was that month that Carslie thought I was ready to take a small trip into town to by me new shoes. Up to this point I was almost constantly inside the house. Carslie held my hand tightly as we walked through the one street in town that had the shoe store. Carslie taking every precaution made sure I was fed before we went out and that it was cloudy.

I recall feeling quite overwhelmed thought only a few people walked past us. But I was more than excited to go out with Carslie who I now called my father. He told me before we left he expected me to be on my best behavior.

This I did by keeping occupied as I read everything I could. Newspaper, pizza, apples for sale, wathes I read outloud to Carslie who patted my head. I was just so happy I recall and I felt very important to be with Carslie in town since he was the small villages leading doctor.

Since by then I often called/accepted Carslie as my father, he introduced me as his on to the man who ran the shoe store. This put me in all smiles and I immediately found the second shoe I tried on a perfect fit.

While my father was making sure my toes had enough room the manager of the store questioned him that he looked quite young to have a son my age.

I don't know hat Carslie did but the man immediately tried to make us leave. "I was just inquring Mr. Cullen" he said, "since I have never seen him before and you have been a loyal costumer of mine for I'd say eight years now." This was said as my father and I were half out the door.

"He's just come to live here" stated Carslie sourly

As we walked home Carslie looked to be in a deep though, upset. While he still held my hand tightly he seemed to be in a thought of his owon since he led us straight into the street nearly colliding with a police officer walking by. "Sorry sir" I told the policeman and thats when Carslie became himself again after hearing what I said.

"You arre growing up Edward" he informed me and I smiled yet again.. "You are a good boy for being polite, a good boy" he repeated and thats when I gave my dad a hug and told him thank you for buying the shoes.

He returned my hug with a great big bear hug and a kiss to my head.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I know it has been long since I updated. I have been wanting to for weeks. However, the Fall season was extremely busy. I just started a new two year program in school, so I am happy that it is winter break. I hope to finish the story by January.

Thank you very much for your encouragement. I worked hard on this story so I really hope you enjoy. Continue to let me know what you think!

Now here is the long anticipated chapter 7!

Before we knew it, it was nearly two years I had been with Carslie. I was probably like a 10-11 year old human child. I was grlwing up very fast and so was my mouth!

I mouthed off to Carslie quite often but since he had a very advanced education in psychology he knew I was just going through a stage. While his rules were quite strict as I mentioned earlier in these difficult times for me, he came down extremely hard on me.

Each morning after he left for work my father expected me to do no longer basic chores but now very in depth. I had soooooo, sooooo, sooooo much energy he constantly kept me busy. He instructed me to do my own laundry now, after he had shown me how to wash them and to dry them. Also, once they dried he expected me to fold all my clothes and put them in the cardboard boxes where I kept them.

He further required me to sweep the entire house and make sure everything was in order. So quite often I dusted and planted flowers to keep in the house. Since I no longer waws hungry that often, Carslie rarely came home at lunch. So in the lonely hours of the afternoon I often sat by the window, dreaming that I could play outside and did intense assignments. Carslie made me do calculus and started me on science topics. So, I as well did biology and physics.

Usually by the late hours of night when he got home I was starving and he fed me and we called it a night.

While at first did what he told me to, I soon whined to him and mouthed off when he questioned why I did not do my laundry for myself that day? Carslie being very clever would not tolerate my nonsense and punished me for the first time. For quite awhile he gave me extra chores that I could not stand like making sure the bathtub was clean and washing it if it was not.

He honestly tried his best to discipline me the best way he could but after a few short weeks, I started slacking off again. I remember I could tell my father was quite angry at me. He punished me quite often with more chores but he was fustrated that my mouth was still as bad as it use to be.

One day, I chose not to sweep all the rooms in the house that was part of my daily routine. I also did not clean all the sinks as my punishment. When Carslie came home I just expected him to tell me I would have to mop the floor as punishment but while I was correct with the mopping part, Carslie also on top of that held my hands and swatted me a few times.

I had no time to try and resist him since it happened so fast and when he let go, he looked at me dangerously, something I had not seen in months. He told me in a deadly tone to stand in te corner and quite afraid, I ran with vampire speed to a corner.

I recall being nervous as well as shocked! Carslie had never hit me before. I tried turning around to see his reaction so I could understand better how he was feeling but he was already there in my face... just like tonight.

Edward looked sad and Esme patted his thigh lovingly. "Your father loves you so much Edward. He used corporal punishment as the last resort. He always used positive reinforcement and gave you extra chores. But in those difficult months for you sweetheart it destroyed him as well to see his sweet little boy like that. He desperately prayed that his son would turn into a respectable, loving, and proper young man. Something a lot like him. He saw you in himself Edward my darling." Esme breathed in as she continued. "He feared you would head down the same path he once faced. He would have done anything to keep you safe Edward. He loved, and loves you very much. You out of all of us hold the most special place in his heart. He tried very hard to raise you the right way, you were his first companion sweetheart. I know Edward your father would have given up his life for your. You are a son to him as much as you were to your natural mother and father. Carslie would have given it up all to protect you just lie your parents did to give you the best. And luckily for Carslie it seemed only a few swats to your tush seemed to be the key for the Edward I know today."

"But the Edward today still has a hard tiem controlling his feelings Esme" he said obviously upset.

"Oh, my, Edward"said Esme hugging her son tightly and kissing him on the top of his head.

REVIEW PLEASE: Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, thanks for the reviews and putting my story on alert, it mean a lot to me.

I have a few more chapters to follow about Edwards early vampire days! To give you a sneak preview he will become seriously injured and evil vampires attack him and Carslie. I cannot wait for all of you to read what is still to come. I will then return to Jasper and a hint is Esme will find him!

Continuing his story, Edward made sure to do all his chores and for nearly one month straight did not have to get punished by Carslie. Everytime I thought about not doing just one chore, I remembered getting swatted and I absolutely did not want that to happen again. Perhaps corner tiem was even worse than the actual punishment.

Each day I worked hard and one afternoon I accidently flooded the sink in the kitchen. Quite a bit of water got onto the floor but worse was the sink would not drain!

Long before Carslie came home I was sweating and extremely nervous and when he came home that evening he found me in the corner. "Edward?" he told me definitely surprised.

After putting down his briefcase he walked over to me and I shaked for I thought he would hit me. But he calmly asked was there an accident today and I did not answer due to I was quite afraid still from the last time I was in trouble. He told me I was allowed to turn around but I did not want to. "Come on Edward" he told me encouragingly as he patted my behind.

Slowly I faced him and I saw he was not angry. He extended his hand and I hesitantly took it and we went to sit on the couch. I told him what happened and he told me he greatly appreciated that I was honest with him and that he expected me to be further on. He showed me how to fix the sink and after we had dinner.

He let me know that he was not upset with me but he still told me to go and have down time for the night earlier.

Around my third year with Carslie my life changed drastically. I now was like a 15-16 year old human child and discovered my talent.

One evening in our down time when we called it a night, I was relaxing in my usual spot on the couch in the living room. Though we could not sleep as were are vampires, Carslie insisted highly this time would be used for us individually to just think things over and it was our time to just be lazy.

Laying on my stomach in my pijamas that evening with the warm blankets on me, Carslie was in his bedroom. I was thinking about Romeo and Juliet since I just finished reading the play a few days before.

"You would be proud of him Elizabeth" said Carslie and I looked up shocked knowing I absolutely heard his voice but Carslie did not speak out loud to me and besides I did not know a Elizabeth. He continued with "he is growing each day and is extemely smart. He is impossibly fast, faster than me, and within time will discovr his strength."

And this is how I learned about what I have become as well as of my past. Each night I listened in on my fathers private thoughts and within a few weeks I knew everything.

"Carslie?" I questioned as we were walking through the woods near our house. It was the weekend and he decided to take me on a hike. "Yes, Edward" he replied. I asked him about why he would not teach me to hunt humans since they had blood. I already knew the truth that he killed animals only. He was what they called vegeterian. He looked at me like I had four heads. I did not need to ask him anything but really wanted to see if he would tell me what I really was.

Turning Carslie sat down on a log and patted the spot next to him. "Come her my big boy" he said and I sat down and he put his arm around my shoulder. "You are my boy, my son" he said extremely proud and he told me about my past... my life with my biological parents and about the path that I was destined for...

While I already almost knew everything I leaned something important.

My mother died because of me I asked in a depressed tone to Carslie after he revealed to me she fell very ill from the spanish influenza. Edward he told me patting my unkept hair, the spanish influenza is a fatal disease. She would not have gotten it if she had not stayed with me I sharply spoke interrupting Carsile.

"You were her son Edward and had she not been by your side insisting I save you..."

Why could not have you saved her too I growled viciously, my temper getting the best of me as I stood up to ace him.

"On your butt Eward" he said firmly patting the wood next to him.

NO Carslie I want a answer I said all while I snarled at him in a deathly tone.

"Edward, I will not ask again" he told me not looking up.

Then answer me Carslie I huffed... I had never been so angry at him... ever! I know I would have been brick red if I was human since my blood pressue was sky rocket.

"I will answer you young man when you are sitting on your behind" he said in a fustrated voice.

At that point I was so angry and overwhelmed as well as confused, yearning for an answer, I obeyed. "First of all Edward your mother never asked me to save her and when she asked me to save your I was taken back. For years Edward, years I lived alone not wanting anyone to suffer the same fate as I. All I saw was evil and hatered in the worl. For a long time I despised myself and wished desperately that I could turn the clock around so I would not have to be a vampire."

I listened to him breathing heavily, so far my three years as a vampire had not been easy but I had personally never not wanted to be one. I was very grateful at that moment that Carslie did not just transform me and get rid of me. Just like he was left to find his own way. He stayed by my side, teaching me right and wrong. Even when when I set him back, he always loved me.

I am sorry I said looking at my father with puppy eyes.

"For what?" he questioned.

For everything I choked.

"You are the best thing that has happened to me Edward. I love you, love you" he said hugging me and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you to Carslie I answered as he patted my head.

REVIEW- don't forget! In the next chapter Carslie talks to Edward about puberty...


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, thanks for everything again. Here is chapter 9 and it is a great one!

Happy reading.

On my fourth year with Carslie I finally matured to being a 17 year old human. I now ate much more and Carslie said to me I always would since my full maturation capacitiy was at 17.

One night as we were having dinner I was drinking my second serving of blood when I was still hungry. With my thirsty eyes, I watched as my father drank the last bit of his blood. Licking my lips craving more blood I already knew Carslie would not let me have anymore since I read his mind.

I asked him how come he did not thirst for blood as often as I did, all while holding my grumbling tummy. "Edward, my son" he said as he wiped his mouth on a kitchen towel. "I understand you are still hungry but you will have to learn to control your stomach."

But I am so hungry Carslie I pleaded as I put my fingers in my glass cup and licked out the last bit of blood. "Edward" he warned and I read his mind that what I did was quite impolite. Carslie I begged again.

"Edward you know I was changed when I was near 30 years old. I was an adult and for that I do not require that much blood. But as for you young man" he paused and took our glass cups to put in the sink, "you are special since I changed you at 17 years old. You understand where I am going with this Edward?" he questioned as he sat back down.

I recall feeling quite upset with him and very confused as I shook my head.

"You Edward were still a teenager, a growing boy" he said. "You are what is considered an adolescant since you were still going through puberty when I changed you."

I had at that time no idea what my father was talking about and I think he finally go that when he saw me nervously sitting on my foot and twisting my toes.

"Edward, why do you suppose I call you a young man?"

I shrugged looking at him for an answer as he contiued. "I am a man Edward since as a human I am 30 years old about."

And I am 17 years old as a human Carslie I questioned.

"Correct, good boy" told me my father. "And puberty means Edward you were going through interesting things happening to your body and also your appetite increased to help you accomplish those things."

Looking at my father still not comprehending completley, he saw I had a question and let me ask.

So, I always did not look the way I am today?

"Excellent questin Edward" said Carslie and that put a smile on my face as he told me "you know when we go into town and see little boys?"

I nodded, "you looked just like that Edward."

I opened my mouth staring at him and he chuckled slightly. "Yes it is true my son, even I was a little boy one day and my mother held me in arms." Following him a bit more thought still finding it hard to believe I said so that is why I was going through puberty to become a man just like you Carslie.

"Exactly Edward" he nodded very proud of me. But Carslie I questioned. I am almost tall as you and I am as strong.

"Well Edward" he answered. "It's your vampire strength that makes youk strong as me. If we were human you would be once you are done with puberty. And with your height, as a human you still would have grown my boy. You probably would have been taller than me.

I smiled at Carslie and he returned it. I could not absolutely imagine being taller. But I still look so much like a man Carslie I said and he nooded slightly "but not physicallly Edward" he replied.

Giving him another round of seeig my confused eyes he said warmly "as a 17 year old you do not have chest hair or facial hair Edward."

Now understanding I nodded and decided to sit on my knees on the chair. "But you do have hair under your arms, legs, and on your private parts Edward."

Seeing I became quite embarassed at that mometn Carslie got out of his chair and came over to me and gave me a bear hug. "I love you my boy" he told mye patting my back.

I love you to dad I said not wanting to let go. Seeing I still needed a hug he kissed my head and let me still hug him.

"It has been such a pleasure raising you Edward" he said. "I am always here for you. Day or night something is wrong you come to me my son. I love you more than you will ever know."

Feelig safe in his arms I still not wanted to let go off Carslies embrace but he gently lifted up my sweatshirt and pulled down my pant to reveal my underwear and pull down that slightly as well. He placed his lips on my belly and blew making him laugh and shriek.

"We will figure something out to make this tummy of your more full" he said as he tickled it.

Review! Next chapter Edward and Carslie will experience the worst thunderstorm of the decade and a terrified Edward who is home alone goes to find Carslie and a tree falls on him since the wet leaves blinded him. Will Carslie find him before its to late?


	10. Chapter 10

Hi twi fans! Its been so long since a movie came out, it been almost a year and we still have many months more to wait till Breaking Dawn part 1.

So to entertain you all, here is the next chapter and only a few is left before I start Jaspers story.

ENJOY AND BE KIND AND REVIEW!

Edward and Carslie will experience the worst thunderstorm of the decade and a terrified Edward who is home alone goes to find Carslie and a tree falls on him since the wet leaves blinded him. Will Carslie find him before its to late?

AT four years and five months with my father, it was the worst thunderstorm of the decade. It was nearing night and the electricity went out so I was very afraid. The ground shook constantly as the violent lightenig struck the ground. I was so scared I started to cry and hid under the table.

I had no clue where Carslie was, if he was okay and sobbed. As the time past, the storm only grew, quarter size nail hit hard on the window. I continued to cry as many things fell from the sheleves such as plates and glass cups. Vases fell as well and some paintings Carslie had fell from the walls...breaking.

While I had been in a few mild storms before... it was always in the night and Carslie always let me sleep next to him since he knew I was deathly afraid of lightening

"Carslie" I screamed as branches were thrown against the windows as well. "Carslie" I screamed only to still find I was alone in the aggressive storm. I did not know what to think, I was so scared. I then decided to hide on the couch and put my blanket over my head but that did not last long... so I made a decision.

I would go into town and try to find my father. Without putting on shoes or coat I ran into the front yard, the wind blowing frantically. I fought my way against it and headed into the woods. Getting deeper and deeper, I fell a few times and soon my vision was blinded despite having near perfect vision in the dark. I cried heavily as I fell again and tried desperately to clean my eyes with my hands but it only made it worse.

I had a tremendous amount of wet leaves stuck to my eyes and my hands. "Carslie" I screamed and that was when I walked into a tree. Smashing my nose and a nauseus feeling over came me. I sobbed yet again. I remember feeling so scared. I ended up throwing up and I tried to go on …. I had to find my father! I would not give up but the night had other things planned for me. "Carslie" I shouted as I used my sense of smell to get closer to town. "Carslie" I hollowered.

Thats when it happened! A tree fell on me...

The impact would have absolutely killed a human. I had not expected it or less seen the tree falling since the wet leaves blinded me. I sobbed in the worst pain I had experienced in my life. The tree had fell on my back and within minutes, my breathing was gettig harder and harder. I continued to cry and cry. I was definitely caught by suprise. Terrified I tried to go up into a push up so the tree would fall/ roll of me. But not even halfway into the push up, I screamed so loudly, probably the town folks could hear it. With this my sobbing only increased as I knew my back was broken. Through my eye lids I could see the illumination of the lightening... so close to me and the ground kept shaking.

"Oh God, dear lord, no please, please, my lord", I read in someones mind. "Edward" I felt someone touch my leg. Thasts when the tree was lifted of me and I heard "Edward" again. I who was almost unconcious just moaned. "Come on lets get you up."

As I felt myself being moved, I immediately recognized the warm, gentle, loving hands were my fathers. "Oh, my boy, my son, my Edward" teared Carslie as he sat down and helped me onto his lap. He lightly kissed my sore head and he cried quietly upon seeing the damage to me. Thats when I started to cough up dirt that I swallowed and he lovingly patted my back.

"Carslie" I cried a bit burying my head in his chest.

He embraced me into a tight Father/son hug and he cried "thank you lord, thank you" and after he took his wool sweatshirt and put it around my shoulders. Thats when I realized it was next morning seeing the bright sunlight shining on my eye lids. Still snuggled in my fathers chest he licked his fingers as he tried to get the leaves out of my eyes. But unfortunately that only made me growl loudly at him since it hurt. "Okay, okay" he said standing up, still holding me knowing I would not be able to walk. He started to walk and I just moaned. "Your going to be fine, my big boy" he informed me. I read his mind and even though he acted strong for me, he was most definitely nervous about my state and injuries.

I continued to groan as Carslie told me we were almost home. Starting to cry, I became nauseus, just like last night. As we rached our house, Carslie opened the door and I bit his arm. While I recall biting him slightly, I knew I hurt him. But his only reaction was "Edward?" he said quite supriesed. I licked my lips as a small amount of blood came from his wound. It smelled delicious and my father seeing my eyes were becoming more black as time passed hurried into the living room. As he placed me on the couch I growled aggressively at him as he put my warm blanket on me. Continuing my growlings my father as fast as he could got two glasses of blood and brought them over.

My stomach rumbling, Carslie kneeled in front of me, putting my foot that snuck out from under the blanket back under it to keep it warm. With his aid I gulped down one glass and Carslie gave me the other one. I growled slightly at him as he took away the last glass of blood. I was planning to lick out the last of the blood with my fingers but knowing me all to well he expected it and prevented me. "Edward" he warned in a strict voice. "I know you are not feeling well but no more blood." Seeing my face fall to almost crying state he patted my head and said "I will let you have ½ cup more after a bath." So ready to have the leaves dried to my eyes washed off, I reached out for Carslie and he lovingly squeezed my hand and lifted me off the couch with my blanket to keep me extra warm until I got into the hot water.

Holding onto my father tightly I felt him place me down on something, it felt like a chair but as far as I knew we did not have a chair in the bathroom. Starting to cry, I trembled fearing that Carslie would leave me. The night before I was so scared I did not even know if my father was alive. Starting to sob, Carslie kneeled down next to me and pulled me into the biggest bear hug yet and gently kept rubbing soothing circles on my neck. "It'll be okay" he said. With his expertese in psychology he knew that I was afraid, more terrified he would leave me, that I would lose him. Further, I remember feelig deathly helpless without him since I was so young a vampire and I continued to sob that another storm would come!

Now kissing my head a few times he told me he would bathe me and not leave my side. "Carslie?" I said panicing as I felt him let go of my hand. But I soon was at ease when I heard the water running. I then felt him kiss my head again and he started to take off y sweatshirt and pull of my warm blanket. I started to shake as the slightly cold air surprised me. Carslie lovingly seeing I was trembling rubbed my arms to try to help my blood circulate faster. Carslie then stood me up and gentl pulled down my pants and my underwear. "Lift your leg" he said and he aided me.

Shivering I felt my self sitting again and my father instructed me to go to the bathroom. Realizing I was on the toilet I immediately went as I felt Carslie take of my socks. "Smelly feet" he said jokingly and this made me giggle feeling more at ease. "Done?" he asked now holding my hand and I nodded and thats when I really started to tremble. Finally I reached out for Carslie and he picked me up and after flushing the toilet he carried me to the bathtub. Though it was a short walk, only steps... I placed my head on my fathers shoulders and he placed his hand on my thigh patting it. Before putting me in the tub, he made sure the water was not to hot and helped me to sit in.

As soon as the water hit my sore body, I began to feel relief. Resting my head against the edge of the tub, Carslie got a ripped old, old rag and wet it, holdig my chin, he gently started to wash the leaves form my eyes. Thats when I snarled at him but he continued on trying to be gently. By the time I was able to see again, I had growled at him quite a few times. Not expecting it, he dumped a bucket of water on my head, just to be certain that my eyes were totally clean. I ended up actually jumping up into the air 2-3 feet and then landed back ito the tub, splashing water everywhere, including on Carslie.

Breathing hared since I became very nervous I saw Carslie chuckling lightly. However, he gave me a kiss on the top of my head seeing how scared I was. "Next time I will tell you that I am rinsing you off" and I nodded givng a deathly stare to the bucket and he just smiled at my reaction saying "Edward, Edward."

After, he washed my neck, shoulders and he was onto my chest when I had a question. "Carslie?" I asked and seeing on my face I wanted to ask something very important he nodded but I hesitated. "You know you can tell me anything my big boy" he said putting me at ease. "How, why... how come you can see me with no clothers on?"I asked.

"Good question" he told me making me smile slightly. "I am your father" he said prouldy, moving on to wash my stomach. "I am your son," I said holding his hand and leaning on it. He patted my head.

"No one else can see you without clothes on Edward" and I nodded understandingly and he patted my chest. "I love your so much my boy" he said. "Me too" I replied not wanting to let go of his arm.

"No one is allowed to touch you either" he continued. Still holding his arm I nodded but "how do people know I am a boy Carslie?" I questioned. "Because of your height...face, haircut, and the way you dress" he informed me. It all made sense now to me. "But as your father I get to see you without clothes on, so I know for sure I have a son."

Getting a little bit embarrassed I would have been red if possible but to comfort me my father held my hand tightly. "I love you so much my big boy and want to keep you safe" he said looking at me extremely proud. "You are a very healthy strong, and handsome 17 year old boy, or excuse myself youngman" and seeing me smile tremendously Carslie said "you are."

Moving on to wash my thighs the water was starting to get cold, so Carslie put on the facuet for more hot water. Though I reached my full 17 year old capacity, I was still often curious and quickly put my big toe in the metal pipe letting the water out. Jamming it in as Carslie said I started to immediately whine as I tried to pull it out. "Calm down Edward" said Carslie as he was wiggling my foot in effort to free my toe.

"Help me, Carslie" I teard lightly as I yanked again. "Relax please" he said again when he finally got it out. Crying a bit Carslie asked in a firm voice why had I put my big toe in there. Crying I answered it looked like a WATERFALL. My father just looked toward the ceiling sighing and rolled his eyes. "Come lets, finish washing you down" and I nodded.

A few minutes later my father was holding my towel as I climbed out of the bathtub. Putting it around my shoulders he started to dry me off. Seconds later he told me to go sit on my bed and he will come with cream to put on my wounds. Walking into the living room I started to shiver as I walked to my bed, it was cold in the rest of the house. But luckily as soon as I sat down on my bed Carslie was already at my side with a very warm blanket, putting it on. He started to gently put cream on my nose that was bruised when I walked in the tree. After he put some around my sroe eyes and on my scratched big toe. By the time he finished, I was exhausted and placed my head against his chest.

The next thing I knew I was laying on my two pillows as Carslie was sitting on the edge of my bed looking at somethig in his hands. "Whats that?" I said softly since my throat hurt a bit. "A thermometer, I am going to take your temperature" he told me. "Where, where does this go,?" I asked studying the thermometer since Carslie handed it to me. Touching the sharpest edge on it, I a little bit pricked my index finger and stared at my father with my big open wide eyes.

"Edward" he said taking the thermometer out of m hand and placing his hand in mine. He pinched my bruised finger. Breathing hard since it hurt, I held onto Carslies shoulders hugging him. "Shhhhh,shhhhh, shhhhhh, you're alright" he said taking his hand away from my finger. "Look at your finger" he told me and I smiled at theim that the redness went down and I barely felt pain anymore! My father truly was the fest and he kissed my untidy hair. "You will need a hair cut Edward" he said as he took my warm blankets off me. "I'm cold" I whined to him but he only made me lay on my side.

"Cold, Carslie" I said trying to pull the blankets on me since I still had no clothes on at all. "Edward, please lay still" as he put me on my side again and told me "I will now take your temperature. Stick out your bottom" he instructed me and having no clue what I was in for I did as I was told.

Chapter 11 will be up soon guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey twi fans, I am glad so many people are waitng for the next chapter and are glad that I re-continued the story. I been wanting to finish it for so long, but I was just so busy. I know the wait was long. I feel the same way when a story I want to be finished is not updated. So no more worries. I'll be updating daily now. Thanks for your inspirations always. By the way I am glad you are enjoying Carslie and Edward bonding moments. I feel Carslie is a wonderful dad and tried very hard to give Edward a great life as a newborn vampire since those few years are tough.

"Good boy" Carslie said. He patted my thigh and I felt him insert the thermometer lightly and for the first time ever, he took my temperature! The thermometer felt very uncomfortable and strange so I decided to move hoping I would feel better only to moan that it ended up poking me inside my body. Cying lightly Carsie took it out and let me sit on his lap. "Edward" he said comforting me. "I told you not to move."

"Its uncomfortable" I cried and I immediately put my hand to shield my bottom. "Edward" he said hugging me tightly, "I know you are worried but I have to make sure your fever is not to high."

Shaking my head, he rubbed soothing circles on my neck. "I must my son" he said. "I know it is not the best feeling but you can accept it for a few minutes. Burying my head deep into his chest still shaking my head he told me "I felt the same way the first tiem I had my temperature taken in a hospital." This caputred my attention and I decided to sit more upright.

"It was even more difficult for me since I had to show my privates to strangers, I did not even know the Dr. Nodding I lifted my bottom to show Carslie it hurt. "Lets try again, you are fine" he told me taking a glance.

Laying down, Carslie extra gently slid the thermometer in. "Do not move" he stated as the seconds passed. I just gripped onto my bed sheet holding it tightly. "Good boy Edward" he said, "almost done." Closing my eyes, I tried to block out the minor pinches I felt thinking about playing baseball with my father.

"You must have had this done before Edward,?" talked my father trying to distract me. I just shrugged and he chuckled. "Probably your mother took your temperature many times when you were a little boy, you cooperate so well Edward she must have thought that too."

"I think I had this done when I was in the hospital Carslie" I said. "My mother was holding my hand" I said sadley upon the thought of remembering her. "All done son," said Carslie smiling at me. "Done?" I asked. "Yes you did very well" and I was in all smiles but soon his face tightened. "You definitely have a fever my boy, I will give you medicine.

By now I felt extremely lazy and just out of it... so I curled up on my side breathing peacefully on my bed. Thats when I heard Carslie walking back into the room and I reached my hand out and he took it squeezing it tightly. That is when I felt something being jabbed into the back of my thigh and I sreamed in pain. "You are doing fine" said Carslie comforting me as I felt what I realized to be a needle being pushed deeper into my thigh. I screamed even louder but did not dare move and soon it was over and I was sobbing and Carslie and once had me scooped up in his arms and sitting on his lap and soon I dozed off.

Back in reality Edward chuckled the same way he learned for Carslie. "What is it my baby?" asked Esme ruffling her sons hair. "I am just so glad mom that Carslie can quickly take our temperatures now by putting it in our ears and in matter of seconds we know fever, or not.

"Your right" said Esme "the world is so modern."

"Carslie" I called still tired but in less pain. "Carslie" I called streching and placing my hand on my chest, I smiled since I was in my warm pijamas. Carslie was definitely the best and I scratchedmy itchy head looking around. For all I could tell it was night time and Carslie probably dozed off as well. Sitting up I realized I had to go to the bathroom and made my way over there.

Finally I was able to pull down my pijamas pants and my underwear. After doing what I desperately had to do... I flushed the toilet, washed my hands and dried them on on warm fluffy towel. While I did this all in the dark I decided now to turn on the light so I could see my butt better. My mougth fell open to the floor seeng that it was white as can bee and my thigh was just a little bit red from the needle. I now understood Carslie gave me an injection to help me heal myself faster and he did not tell me I would be getting a shot since I feared needles terribly. Turning off the light I pulled up my underwear and pijama pants and walked to my fathers room. He had a candle lit and he was in bed tucked in with his eyes closed. Tip toeing in, I groaned as the bed squeed as I kneeled on it. I continued to crawl quiety when my father said "hello Edward" in a tired voice" and pulled down the blanket to my chest.

I leaned against his arm and he put it around me holding me close. "Cannot rest?" he asked.

No, I just woke up and had to go to the bathroom." He nodded and blew out the candle and we closed our eyes.

Coming up-

Four years and seven months with Carslie I endured something so excruciating Esme, it is a vampires worst fear. I broke my wrist. It hurt so much I was in agony... sobbing my eyes out. Vampires are suppose to be indestructable, being able to withstand brutal impacts/forces even ones that should kill us. So it felt like it was the end of the world for me.

Posting is tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

Howdy all! I had so much fun writing this chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW... I read them all, it just makes my day! Glad you are all liking the continuation!

It was the first time in my life I got to see where my father works but not for a happy occasion. I could read in Carslies mind he was extremely worried about me, this rarely happened to vampires and when it did it was like the end of the world. Since our bones are like bricks or perhaps steel it takes a deathly force to break a bone. While I thought I broke my back when the tree fell on me... I was not even close to it.

Screaming on the top of my LUNGS, I knew Carslie did not want to take me to the hospital since humans would think I was over reacting for a broken wrist but this pain was so extreme Esme... I was screaming and sobbing for I though I would die.

Luckily, Carslie was able to get a private eximination room probably since the humans did not want to hear my screams. Crying and crying, screaming and shouting in agony Carslie immediately had me on the eximination table and in full doctor mode. Without saying a word he gently patted my back and in seconds had my pants and underwear to my knees and he gave me a few injections in my bottom. All I luckily felt was a few pinches since I was crying histerically over my wrist. Then Carslie put his thumb on each shot location and gently tried to make the slight pain disappear faster. He after patted my bottom over and over as I continued to sob and seeing the medications for the pain was not working he gave me two more shots and shortly after I felt the terrible pain in my wrist lighten up.

Carslie then helped me sit on my bottom and he smiled at me. "I love you" he said patting my head. "It hurts so much, mucccchhhh," I cried as he gave me a hug. "I know my boy your wirst is in pain.

But shaking my head he narrowed his eyes and I said to him my bottom hurts so much, my bottom I sobbed. While the injections were helping with the pai in my wrist, the shot sites were quite sore. "oh gosh, I tried giving them gently Edward" he informed me. "I cannot sit on my butt Carslie" I sobbed histerically and quickly he got a large sponge and helped me sit on it.

Crying less now he told me "you are strong my boy, my son, I know you are hurting very much Edward but I will need you to stay still so I can bandage up your wrist." Shaking my head, rebelling Carslie just sighed. "Everything hurts" I sobbed.

While Carsile had to bandage up my wrist, first he had to reset it based on his experience since their were no x-trays. Still crying and trembling, I growled visciously at my father as he for nearly 30 minutes tried desperatey to put my wrist back in place. I was in such pain, I even bit my father on his nose out of anger and fustration. "Edward" he said quite loud taking in a deep breath for the gash I created. He did not even take one minute to clean up his nose and was at once back to even with years of experience facing tremendous dificulty resetting my wrist.

In the last few minutes he was practically sitting on me Esme I was trying to make him stop so much.

Finally my father as last believed it was okay to bandage my wrist and I only cried a bit now as he molded a cast onto my arm. He worked as fast as he could as I was finally able to lay back on the examining table and rest my head on a pillow. As he molded and molded my cast, I dozed off... perhaps crying myself tired.

The next few days that followed were more than difficult Esme... I was quite grouchy. "STOPPPPP" I whined to my father as I was laying in my bed at home with my pijamas on. "STOPPPPPPP" I teard as he propped up my wrist on some blankets.

"Edward" he said patiently despite my attitude. "You broke your wrist only two days ago my boy, my son, so you must keep it elevated if you desire for it to heal properly."

"It hurts to much like this Carslie" I whined fo all I wanted to do was snuggle up on my side but Carslie strictly made me lay on my back with my wrist high on top of blankets. Besides the pain probably another reason I was so grouchy was I had a very high fever since my father took my temperature a few hours earlier. I cried slightly "I know Edward" he said rubbing my chest to soothe me. But I still cried despite the top notch care I received from Carslie.

As the week progressed, things only got worse for me. I refused to eat and take my medicine. "Edward your body is healing and needs food and medications" said Carslie in an overwhelmed voice for it was the 7th time that day I spit out the blood and medications. "Please eat it" he said trying desperately to make me drink some blood since my eys were completely black!

However I only stuck my tongue out at my father. "Why will you not eat my big boy?" he asked giving me a foot rub. I just shrugged. "Your belly hurts?" he asked supportively and I shook my head no. "NO" he questioned. "No Carslie" I said softly. Finally he inquired, "does it hurt to go to the bathroom Edward" I just shrugged. "Is that why you don't want to eat so you don't have to go to the bathroom?" I nodded sourly.

He said "let me take a look okay?" Crying a bit I reached out with my good hand and Carslie squeezed it lovingly. A few minutes later Carslie was examing my private parts. "Does this hurt Edward?" he asked in concern and I nodded to the medium pressure.

After a few more minutes Carslie was done and smiled at me moving closer and patting my bare belly. "What a good boy I have, what a good boy" he said rubbing my tummy. I felt so pleased Esme and proud to be his son even though I was so tired at could not open my eyes. "It seems Edward, my son you have a bladder infections and that is why it burns when you go to the bathroom. "It does father" I whined and he kissed my forehead.

Coming up! It's a suprise. All I can say it will play a important role in the finale of the story!


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah! I am so glad you all can't wait for the next part of the story. This is it we are offically nearing the end with only 1 chapter left. So enjoy this chapter and the last that is all about Edward since my new story will be all about Jasper!

Thanks for the great reviews!

Toward the end of the first week I started to eat again a bit since Carslie only fed me small amounts so it did not hurt as much when I had to go to the bathroom...

There was no medications for it yet. "Where are you going my big boy?" asked my father in suprise for I opened the front dooor and really had the urge to go outside. While I was bed-ridden for the past week... my fever was almost gone, my wrist hurt less, and my bladder infection was more under control. Since to all this and that I was eating ore and taking medications I was also taking the nights much bettter, being able to relax more instead of crying histerically to my father.

Today I felt very on the go and got up of my bed on my own which worried Carslie I could read in his mind. "I want to go outside" I told him and he told me thats a good idea. As I started to slowly walk out bare footed he in seconds return with my robe, slippers and an old, old ripped up blanket.

"Here we go" he said helping me put on the robe and after we sat on the blanket and Iburied my head into Carslies chest. "Oh, my boy...my big boy..." he said as he playfully tickled my bare feet. This caused me to get the giggles and my father seeing I was enjoyiing it, tickled my sensitive belly making me shriek with laughter and joy...making me forget for the moment everything I suffered in the past week. I even ended up laughing so hard Esme, I ended up tipping over and this got my father to chuckle and he decided to blow my belly making me shriek in joy.

A few minutes later, Carslie had his arm around my shoulder and I felt extremely safe with my head on his arm. I remember at that moment thinking about what a lucky boy I am. I had the best father in the world. I loved him more than can be and in his mind I read so did he.

But I still often worried in the back of my mind that my father, the man who raised me, taught me right from wrong, loved me always and even more when I was in trouble, gave me food, shelter and simply a greatly nearly 5 years of my vampire life, would leave me one day.

That thought just shattered my heart because I did not know how I could survive for I did not think of myself that strong yet Esme back then.

Carslie then gave me a belly rub and I held onto him tightly. Looking at him shly I knew I had nothing to be embarrassed about and he looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Whats wrong?" he questioned. "There, there is..., is, is something I have to tell you about me" I said in a whisper.

I could see I was scaring him. "Are you hurt?" he asked, "your still not feeling well" and he quickly had his hand to my head.

"I think I still have a fever Carslie" I said "but thats not it." Seeing confusion in his eyes I took a breath and told him I can read minds.

I thought he would be shocked but he tried to hold a straight face but still smiled slightly. "Edward your talent shall we call it, is a very special gift. While there are numerous vampires living across the world, only a few have gifts like yours." Nodding that I understood I askedmy father "do you have one?"

Thats when his face fell. "No and I for that reason dedicated most of my life to becoming a Dr. so that I could help people and then something which I can say is the best thing that ever happened to me occurred. "Whats that?" I asked and with the most proud face I ever seen on Carslie he said "I became a father" and he hugged me tossling my hair.

"But Carslie" I asked. "Why, why, am I still lots of times not able to read your mind clearly?" "Thats probably because your talent is so unique my son. I personally know only two other mind readers and both require physical contact to read the mind of the other. But you my big boy, my big boy are an exception and since it took many years for you Edward to gain the talent I can predict in a few years you will fulley be able to read anyones mind."

Nodding I put my head in my fathers lap still letting the though register that I alone was so special. My father said "you are a chosen one." "Carslie?" I questioned my voice squeeking. "Can I meet the other mind readers?" Taking a deep breath he said "well on lives very, very, very, very far Edward in Europe and the other lives I am not sure where but I believe in either South America or Austraila." Seeing my reaction Carsie chuckled. "The world is really that big?" and my father smiled nodding.

"It is and one day we will travel throughout some countries just for the fun of it okay my boy" and I nodded excitingly. "Which one is your favorite place Carslie" I asked.

"Well, I was delighted to travel through Ireland, Poland, Holland, and many others but my ultimate favorite which will always come first is Russia." "Why don't we have any vampire friends?" I asked my father changing train of thought. Sadly he said "I did have many friends in Russia where I stayed for nearly 25 years the longest I ever been in one country. Oh Shane... Tyler... and Sofia just to name a few I became very close with. Closer than I should have allowed."

"Were they changed by the same vampire you were?" I interuppted, "is that why you lived with them?" "No Edward. Tyler was changed a few years after me as the other two were decades before hand. We lived in harmony about 10 of us but the four of us were the closest. While we did live in just one town we always use to travel across Russia to see it all. They were vegeterians as well" he said kissing my head.

"We helped eachother and we were quite friendly with our human town folks. We all lived deep, deep alone in a huge land... it resembled the territory of a desert Edward. We had plenty of privacy since back then there were no cars and it tooks hours by horse to coem to where we lived since Shane and I once tried with horses a excursion. We did not rarely meet humans but we were very welcoming and kind when we did!"

"Wow Carslie" I said in awe, amazed at what my father did, how much he accomplished. "But you see my boy...within the last few years, Tyler dear Tyler let me put it his way became quite violent. At first it was little things like he pushed us, did not let us feed, growled at us and then one night while all of us were at rest he set our tents on fire and disappeared. We many months did not know if it was intentional or an accident. Either way luckily we all were okay and worked hard to rebuild our lives since lots was lost in the fire. We did not hear at all from Tyler when one night while at rest …... we all learned to be in a peaceful state again... he returned."

"No one heard him or saw him coming since none of us had a special gift my son. He returned with vampires you see ot like our kind for not all vampires are family oriented, friendly, vegeterians, or educated. In the pitch black of night we were attacked and... I woke up to" Carslie now held his head and in a sad tearful voice he continued "they ended Sofias life and many others. But to make it short you see me here today my Edward so I survived."

Blinking, in alert and quite frightened I said "there, there, there are bad vampires Carslie?" in a paniced voice and he pulled me onto his lap holding me close. "Unfortunately there are" he said quite upset and lovingly patted my back "however, as far as I know the still live in Europe so when we travel one day, we will just avoid those countires." Nodding I was still shaking and asked my father "you ar sure none live near us?" and seeing I was about to cry Carslie kissed my forehead.

"I am quite familiar Edward with vampires in states around us and I asure you they are very kind and gentle." Sighing I put my head against Carslies chest feeling extremely safe. "I love you my boy" he said in a proud voice. "I love you too Carslie" I told him hugging him tightly.

"Give me your hand" he told me, "the one with the cast" and I extended it and he took out a feathered pen from his pocket and put on my cast... I remember the exact words...

"To my special boy, my son. You are very strong, feel better soon. Love you very, very much. Hugs and kisses, your father.

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know. The finale will be up soon and all I can say is be prepared for one wild ride. Hint: We all know that Edward hates being called Eddie, just like in the beginning of the story he was called Eddie by Emmett that lead to him getting into trouble and angry at Carslie. All I can say is it seems like some unwanted visitors will stop by.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, everyone. The end is here. I cannot believe 14 chapters! I really enjoyed writing a story about Edward, I am totally on his team!

Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it and please tell me any final words? How you liked the story over all. I am super excited to present you the finale. I worked very hard on it.

**FINALE**

Four years and 10 months with my father, it was over 3 months that I broke my wirst but I was still healing and its an injury that would take many months more. I can still feel the air that night. It was crisp and stung since I was outside catching fire bus in all but my underwear. I could hear Carslie hard at work inside before it got to dark. He was filling out papers for the hospital about patients. "Edward" I remember him calling "come inside shortly" and I could hear him clear the kitchen table to be able to set the table for at late dinner.

"Edward" he called again and I quickly ran inside our house excitingly. "LOOK, LOOK" I said in joy and seeing how I was in all smiles my father played along. "What do you have to show me?" and opening my hand, I let Carslie take a peek at the fire bug I caught. Smiling at me, he patted my head and said "its adorable but please let it go."

"NOO" he said firmly. "Not in here. Outside Edward." He told me pointing to the door as he predicted my thinking since I really wanted to keep the fire bug! Going slowly to the door groaning and moaning since I was a bit upset with my father, with the last stack of papers Carslie had to put on away, he lightly smacked my butt with them, befor eputting them in his brief case.

"Come, its dinner time." Letting the fire bug out... I watched as it flewe into the pitch black night.

"Edward" my father said in a deathly viscious whisper. He had the door closed and locked before I could even look at him and he was now pulling down the shades for the windows. "In my room!" he said letting out a mild growl.

Shocked since I did not know what was happening, he tuned of all the lights and grabbed my arm. "MOVE IT" he said aggressively. Getting scared I was shaking since I never seen him this angry except when he swatted me a few years ago. This was the first time I ever heard him growl though.

"Put this on" he said more kindly as I changed in the dark into a warm sweatshirt and sweat pants. "Come on... shhhhhh" he said holding his index finger to his lip. Trying to read his mind at what is going on his mind was unreadable since it was spinning and I was still quite unskilled at that.

"Good boy" he said sitting down on the floor with me, in the corner. "My good boy" he told me again as he got two socks that were dirty but insisted I put them on!

I knew something was very, very wrong at that pint. He never let me put on unwashed clothes.

"It'll be alright" he told me seeing I was getting more scared. Staying quite for a few minutes he held me close to him and I rested my head on his chest, snuggling to him I became more at ease until he said "damn it, oh no... hes not leaving" he said in a growl.

Carslie put his hand securely on my chest, holding me tightly... as if he was protecting me. "He's not taking it!" my father told me his eyes flashing dangerously as he let go of me and made his way out of the room. Turning around he said "staly here" quickly and disappeared.

I recall it was not a request but a command. "Carslie?" I called scared to death for I finally read in his mind that others like us were lurking in the nearbly forest. Others like us which were undesirable.

Running after my father in the pitch black night... I was at the entrance door when I heard it.

"Carslie?" said the elder vampire smiling mischievously opening his hands in suprise. Staring at him with pure hatered he glanced up at me breaking his shall we call it staring contest with my father.

He looked me over quickly and I hesitantly walked to my father who put his hand around my shoulder protectively for there was great need for Carslie to keep me safe...this was Tyler.

"I told you to stay inside" Carsie said fustrated in his mind to me while not daring to take his eye of Tyler who was slightly older than my father in his human years. He had very...extemely long greasy black hair and was dressed in unwashed, ripped clothes. "This is him?" asked a boy who appeared suddenly out of the dark and stood by Tyler crossing his arms. He was shorter than I but had years of experience since I read in his mind he was nearly 70 years old!

"Yes!" said Tyler excitingly clapping his hand. "It seems he started a family!"

Holding me tightly Carslie growled at Tyler. "What are you doing here?" "Trying to make me believe that you are not home" laughed Tyler. I could smell you at the hospital Carsie Cullen! he said not positive. "So its no loger Carslie Tarley?"

"You cannot fool me Carslie. I should have dropped by your house earlier to keep company to, to your? he said confused pointing at me. "What are your desires here?" asked Carslie raisng his voice all while I could feel the boys eyes on me curiously. He had plans for ME. However, he stood still by Tylers side calmly.

"I will answer yours but then you answer mine. I have my inttensions Carslie my old friend. "CRUEL ONES" I snarled visciously at him out loud so that my father could know. But it seemed like he already knew how dangerous a vampire we were dealing with since he quickly stepped in front of me shielding me as Tyler angrily took a few steps toward us.

"Tyler" warned my father in tone that was similar to I had enough. Breathing Carslie slightly let me peek out from behind him as he said "this is my son, Edward Cullen."

"So I was right!" stated Tyler in joy now. "Get out of here, both of you" growled Carslie in atone that was do not mes with me!

"Or the voltori will hear about you intruding" I said in the coldest voice I have ever done in my life. "I had enough with your boy" said Tyler whining.

"He has a name, Edward" said my father in a ice cold tone. I looked at him and his eyes were extremely black.

"Well Edward" sneered Tyler "and Carslie...I hope you are as strong, brave and heroic as your are said to be my old friend because I am not here just for you" he said looking at me.

"RUN EDWARD" I heard in my fathers mind and I was a second late...the boy was on me tackling me to the groud and was grabbing me by my neck. Taking me by surpise I tried desperately to try and take his hands off me. But he only dug his nails in deeper. "Your strong my boy" I heard...from my father in his head but I did not feel strong. My eyes were going to the back of my head.

"I am your father, I am your son, bear hugs, I love you my boy, I love you too, you would be proud of him Elizabeth. He is growing each day and is extremely smart. He is impossibly fast, faster than me and with time will discover his strength."

My head was spinning and my chest started to pound. Reaching out I poked the boy in his eyes and he let go of me instantly. "YOU LITTLE" but he did not finish the sentence as I who was still dizzy and breathing heavily was slammed into a tree. "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE CULLEN JUST LIKE YOUR DADDY" he said but I grabbed his arms and with all the strength I had left I spun him around and in the split second I had I was off into the woods.

Hunched over I stopped for a half a sec and looked left and made a dash for an alternate path that would lead me into town and go for help. "PLEASE, SOMEBODY, ANYONE" I screamed as loud as I could which was not to loud since my throat was very, very sore. "HELP ME!" I SHOUTED since I knew my father was losing his fight with Tyler.

"" I screamed in agony as I felt something hit the back of my head and the force sent me to my knees and I fell into the leaves.

Before I knew it I felt my head being smashed into the gravel and grass repeatedly. "I did wish I dropped by earlier when I came on this same path **EDDIE. **I tried to persudae Tyler but he thought it to be more appropriate for you to see your loser daddy one more time before I take you out.

Esme I was so scared. He had a death grip on my head and no matter how hard I fought back I was done I truly believed.

_**It's over, tell me how you liked the story over all! Tell me any final comments. Also, don't be sad... My new story about Jasper will be up shortly guys. You are going to love it. It is the sequel. The story has a totally different approach and Jasper will be captured by a family who eats humans! They will torture poor Jasper. By the way he is also seriously injured from jumping of a mountain since he is so upset that he killed a human and cannot protect himself. His abilites to control emotions are gone. The entire Cullen clan is searching for him. Will they find him before its to late. It will be called **__**Jaspers **__**Realization.**_


End file.
